


feelings that help us connect

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Crying, Danny just needs to be held by Steve, Feelings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i would say this is a bit of porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been a long day.Hell, it’s been a long fucking week.This, right now, feels like it’s been accumulating since Sunday a year ago, feels as if it doesn’t happen right now, Danny won’t function properly tomorrow.So, he sits, falling heavily on Steve’s lap, and indulges on Steve’s lips, ignoring the little gasp his boyfriend let out as Danny cups the side of his face, holding to him like an anchor.--this was born out of my own love for having Danny sit on Steve's lap.





	feelings that help us connect

Steve grunts, for the love of everything good, actually fucking grunts when Danny stands right in front of the TV and turns it off. It frustrates Danny all the more, making him hold his breath and knock Steve’s hand down when the stubborn idiot lifts it with the remote control, about to turn the TV back on.

Steve’s about to say something, already frowning at him, but Danny can’t, won’t let him argue- They’re not having any sort of conversation right now. Not when Danny’s feeling like he’s bursting at the seams and needs Steve to hold him tight before he actually does.

It’s been a long day.

Hell, it’s been a long fucking week.

This, right now, feels like it’s been accumulating since Sunday a year ago, feels as if it doesn’t happen right now, Danny won’t function properly tomorrow.

So, he sits, falling heavily on Steve’s lap, and indulges on Steve’s lips, ignoring the little gasp his boyfriend let out as Danny cups the side of his face, holding to him like an anchor.

They pull away, for need of air more than anything else, and Danny adjusts on Steve’s lap, waiting for Steve to react in any way, even if Danny for once is hoping they don’t talk at all; face heating up by the way Steve inspects him, hands soothingly running from Danny’s chest to his ass to his thighs and then back up again, settling on his ass.

Danny waits as his vision blurs, but Steve’s looks at him with tenderness and closes their distance with a kiss, pulling him closer to him.

Maybe because they’re both not ready to acknowledge Danny’s tears, or maybe because they both need it as much.

“Please, please” Danny whispers against him with a broken voice, unknowingly shattering Steve’s heart to pieces.

Doesn’t he know he doesn’t even need to ask, doesn’t need to wait this long, until he’s crumbling to come to Steve? Doesn’t he know already his pain is Steve’s?

Danny’s shuddering on top of him, not wanting to stand up for even a second when Steve gently lifts him and helps him take his pants and socks off, hands already trying to undo the buttons of his shirt, but Danny can’t, won’t spend another second on nothing, so he bats Steve’s hand away and sits back down on his lap.

Steve just lets him, lets him take whatever he needs.

It overwhelms Danny, really, how good they’ve come to understand each other. Steve doesn’t need Danny to explain, but he somehow knows, he knows, so he shifts under Danny, but tries to avoid breaking the contact, keeping one hand firm on Danny’s hip, and Danny has his eyes closed know, because he doesn’t even need to look to know, he just lets Steve reach for the lube, god only knows where Steve keeps it, thankfully within reach after haven used it a while ago.

The thought of it only makes Danny whimper as he hooks his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

The feeling washing over him right now manifests physically when his whole body tremble, and Danny feels Steve’s hands rubbing circles on his thighs, and Steve’s lips nipping at his neck, feels Steve breathing against his skin and the air when Steve shushes him, and Steve’s…

Steve’s…

Danny has to bury his face deep when one slick finger starts to gently probing at his entrance, gasping, needing, moaning against Steve when he starts thrusting his stupidly giant finger in and out of Danny.

It’s not long before there’s two fingers, and Danny forces himself to look up, stare into Steve’s eyes as the eagerness takes over his body, and starts to push down on Steve’s fingers, starts riding them as if it was Steve’s cock.

And Danny can feel Steve’s hard cock when he moves, his own rubbing against Steve’s front.

“Plea-” Steve drowns Danny’s begging with kisses, doesn’t let him finish, doesn’t he know by now?

_Don’t you know by now_, Danny Williams? if Danny could really read Steve's mind, that's probably what he would hear right about now. _Don't you know that I will go to the end of the world just to see you smile. _And Danny_ should know by now_, that Steve loves him more than he can even begin to love himself.

Trembling fingers rush to undo his Steve’s pants, get his cock out, and inside Danny in one swift motion. They both let out a shaky breath once Danny sinks in, his boyfriend buried deep inside him.

Time holds still for a second, their eyes lost in all different shades of blue, and Danny begins to rise, just to sit back down again, never losing any sort of contact with Steve, as he sets the pace.

Because he’s the one in control, and Steve knows that, Danny is assured by the way he feels giant hands clutching at his hips that Steve _knows_ he’s always been in charge when they’re having sex anyway, that this is just a very different way Steve gives up control when it’s just the two of them.

If tomorrow they find bruises on the place where Steve rests his hands it will be the best thing, because it’s what Danny needs.

He needs.

And Steve can only whisper to every bit of exposed skin he can find, all the _beautifuls_ and _gorgeous_ and _love yous_ until he runs out of them, and then he starts all over again, never letting go of Danny.

Maybe Danny is not fully aware of all that his feelings, because he can barely hear Steve anyway, between all the sobbing and the pleasure from where Steve’s dick is hitting perfectly Danny’s sweet spot, and the crying actual tears from all his emotions deciding to collide all at once, because he just sees the way Steve is now looking at him, with all the love in the world, all the love in the world that is stored away in Steve’s heart, and his sight blurs again, the sound of his own orgasm escaping his lips mixed with a broken sob and his own tears, letting Steve handle him as they sink back on the couch, and Steve…

Steve’s hands find their way to Danny’s ass, holding him up a little, just a little, and then he finally, _finally_ thrusts up, all in all three times before he’s emptying himself in Danny.

Danny, who can’t lift his face from Steve’s chest, Danny, who right now is being held like he’s the most precious thing in the world by his giant of a boyfriend.

Danny, who can’t stop crying, leaving on Steve’s shirt all kinds of wet spots.

And this is what he needed.

In about a second, when he calms down, he’ll stand up and begin to clean up the mess they’ve made, but right now? Right now, he needs that extra second of Steve still inside him, and Steve still holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you sit down to try and keep writing on your WIPS, sometimes you end up writing three different things instead, and make zero progress on what you originally sat down to do, but still you wrote something and loved it so you end up posting it.  
thanks for reading!


End file.
